This specification relates to analyzing performance metrics of a wireless network, for example, a cellular network.
Cellular networks can provide wireless voice and data services, for example, to mobile devices and other types of user equipment. Cellular networks typically include a number of base stations that each provide wireless services for a particular cell. The base station includes radio antennas that wirelessly communicate with the user equipment in the cell.